


Let's play a game/ You be the lion that I need to tame

by catwalk



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwalk/pseuds/catwalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles wants to play a game, Erik willingly agrees. Mercedes-Benz S550 in involved. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's play a game/ You be the lion that I need to tame

“let’s play a game”

“what do you have in mind?”

“i’ll pick you up. Look neat. No questions. No underwear.”

“K”

“in 30”

“30 it is”

This was not the first time they agreed to play such a game. Therefore Erik knew not to say anything, as he walked out of his apartment building half an hour later. He was wearing a fresh pair of dark jeans, a practically radiatingly white shirt and a perfectly fitting sports jacket, Tom Ford probably. He saw a sleek black Mercedes-Benz in front of his house.

Driver’s window slid down and Charles inspected him keenly over it. If it hadn’t been dark, Charles would have definitely worn shades and would have gazed him over them. Erik knew to stop a few meters away to give him what he wanted: a good view. Charles kept him standing there in silence, took his time eyes traveling up and down. He bit his red lip. Erik stood his feet slightly apart, his hands behind his back, staring at the car door.

“Come,” Charles said and the darkened window slid close as Erik strode round the car.

“Seatbelt.”

Charles maneuvered the car back into the flow of traffic.

Erik held a shiver of anticipation within. He kept his hands on his thighs, enjoying the stir quietly. This was not necessarily his favorite game but it certainly was in top 5 and he knew the rules. He kept his eyes forward, gaze only slightly lower than usual, but certainly not shifting around, and paying attention to the traffic only from the corners of his eyes.

It was a dark night, the lights of the city sleek on the wet asphalt and passingly Erik remembered a poem, petals on wet bough. Charles was wearing black leather gloves, which took a slight green glow from the radio.

Charles always preferred this kind of grimy, slow, dirty r’n’b when he was in this mode. It was very different from the guitar-rich pop he usually enjoyed, but neither was he now a chatty and considerate conversationalist who takes his cues from his partners replies and body language. Now he was calling the shots and Erik was to obey, no questions asked.

The traffic was less heavy now, they were obviously driving out of the city.

Charles licked his lips. Erik braced himself.

“Erik, you may answer me yes or no, when I give you the permission. Do you understand this? You may answer.” Charles’s voice was calm, steady, he took his time to pronounce words clearly, heavily.

“Yes.”

“I am going to tell you what to do. You are going to do exactly what I tell you, nothing more and nothing less. Do you understand? You may answer.”

“Yes.”

“I will also tell you when to do what I tell you to do. You will not start before that or quit before that. Do you understand? You may answer.”

“Yes.”

“Good. I am pleased.”

Erik remained silent and dared to smile only very delicately. He felt warm and happy and that his jeans were getting tighter.

Charles was glancing in the rear view mirror, scratching his chin. They were on a highway, the fast lane was passing by them and there were lights at the back of their heads from cars behind them.

“The safeword is the same one as before.”

Erik said nothing.

“You can turn to me now, Erik, look at me.”

Erik turned to him, lifted his eyes to Charles’s profile. That trimmed beard, delicate yet strong features rising above the Prada collar. Erik knew those features better than he knew his own. He wanted Charles’s eyes to look at him.

Charles kept him wanting.

“I want you to open my coat, Erik. Open the buttons, and loosen the collar. You may do it.”

Erik leaned over, three buttons down and opening the collar. The skin on Charles’s neck looked delicious and white, it must smell amazing. He leaned back.

“Kiss my neck. Twice, shortly. Do it.”

Charles tilted his head and Erik leaned in again, over the oxblood leather compartment between their seats. He kissed him right by the collar of the shirt, so soft and delicately scented, and on the vein, in the middle of his neck. He sat back, hands in his lap.

“Do it again. Three times. Now.” Charles pulled his collar himself out of the way, exposing the skin for Erik to kiss, savoring and choosing the spots carefully.

“Do it again. Twice, longer. Now.”

Erik could hear Charles’s breathing changing, as did his. He sat back, flushed.

“Did you like it? You may answer.” This is the first time Charles looks into his eyes; glancing quickly between the road, his eyes, his crotch.

“Yes.”

“Good.”

Another car passes, but lesser and lesser now.

“I want you to show me how much you liked it.” Charles could keep his eyes on Erik longer now.

“I want you to open your jacket and then open your jeans, button by button. Keep your eyes on me and show it to me. But you are not allowed to do anything more to it than to take it out. Do you understand me? Do it.”

Charles’s eyes are dark and slow, he drives with his left arm on the windowsill and right on the compartment.

“You want me Erik.”

That was not a question.

Erik sits as still as he possibly could, his hand trembling under Charles’s eyes.

“You want me so much. And I have plans for you. Now tuck it back in the jeans and button them up.”

Charles licks his lips.

“Put your hand on my crotch. Do not move it, just put it there. Do it now, Erik.”

Erik’s eyes remain in Charles’s, he’s hungry for new instructions. He comes really close to Charles’s face and his tongue aches of the need to be buried in Charles’s mouth, to be sucked.

“Do you feel that, Erik? You may answer.”

“Yes.”

“You will get that in your mouth very soon.”

Erik waits, still.

“You are going to get all of that in you.”

Charles inspects the expressions on Erik’s face and the road.

“How does it make you feel? Are you excited? You may answer.”  
“Yes.”

“Does it make you hard? Answer.”

“Yes.”

“Are you aching now? Answer.”

“Yes.”

“You like that, do you not? Answer.”

“Yes.”

“Do you feel me moving under your hand? Answer.”

“Yes.”

“Good. Now sit back.”

Erik pulls back.

“Next, you will open my shirt. Button by button, top down. Open the buttons and then spread the shirt open. Understood? Do it.”

Erik’s hands tremble. He uses just one hand, he needs the other for balance.

“Good. You can now kiss my chest. No hands, lean on them.”

Charles opens his right arm to let Erik in. He grabs the short strands of Erik’s hair with the gloved hand, demanding and defining the intensity of the kisses.

“Open the button and the zipper now. With your teeth. Do it.”

Erik is in a trance with Charles’s scent, the hum of the car, the control and the power that is placed upon him.

“You can kiss it. Mouth closed. Along it. Do it.”

Charles’s breathing is uneven now.

“Stop.”

Charles pulls Erik’s head higher, leaving it hovering. “Hold it.”

He switches the hand on the steering wheel, grabbing his own cock with the leather glove. Erik stares mesmerized, only now remembering that he can not move the rest of his body either. Charles’s elbow weighs heavy on his neck.

“Do you like it? Do you like to watch it? You may answer.”

Erik has to clear his throat. “Yes.”

Charles is stroking himself, agonizingly slow to them both.

“Do you want to taste it? Answer.”

“Yes.”

“Open.”

Erik opens his mouth, and holds his position. Charles guides his cock in, and pushes gently into Erik’s mouth. The trick is that Erik can’t move his lips, he is submissively and helplessly drooling, on Charles’s cock, on his leather hand, taking in what is given. The elbow on his neck reminds him of his place.

Charles switches the hands on steering wheel again. He grabs Erik’s hair again, this time so tight Erik flinches.

“You do not move, I move you. Understand? Answer.”

“Yes.”

“Wrap your lips around me now.”

Charles pushes Erik’s head down and moans, eyes closing for a moment that could’ve been fatal had they not driven so far into the darkness.

“Ah yes, baby…” He moves Erik’s head now to his own will, slow pulls up and then acute pushes down.

“Hold that.”

Erik can’t see what is happening but he feels the car first speeding, then slowing, turning, entering an uneven terrain – nice and not-nice for the back of his throat – until it eventually stops.

“Ah, finally.” Erik feels the back of his head grabbed again and moved in long, languid pulses.

“Ah honey, you feel so good. Well done.”

Charles pulls Erik’s head up and brings his lips to the first kiss of the journey. It is wet and long and passionate, and Charles controls Erik’s head from the back and from the throat as he penetrates Erik’s mouth again. He whimpers, not only because of the leathered grip of his throat.

“Good boy. Now sit back into your seat,” Charles takes a more comfortable position on the driver’s seat, facing Erik.

“Open your jeans again. Pull it out.” Charles is pulling his leather gloves off very deliberately as he is speaking. Erik shivers at the sight: Coat and shirt all open in the moonlight, his skin like some devious milk, his cock hard and heavy against the fur on his stomach.

“That’s right. That’s good that you’re sitting on your leg, so I can see you better. Good boy. Take your jacket and shirt off now.”

Charles is stroking himself now with the hand with no glove on – the leather clad hand is stroking Erik’s chin, his collarbones, his chest.

“Leave the shirt on, around your neck.”

Charles shoves the gloved fingers into Erik’s mouth. “Bite.” He pulls the glove off, slaps Erik’s bare chest with it, stomach then, his taut side, and then his cock.

“Lick your palm.”

Charles throws the glove away and grabs the hem of the shirt. He wraps it around his fist so that Erik is on a makeshift leash, and watches mesmerized. “Grab your cock. Pull your jeans lower, that’s right. Now stroke. Slow, real slow. Yeah, you like that, don’t you? Keep your eyes open baby, keep them here with me. That’s right. Now you’re showing me how much you want me. You’re showing me how good you feel. You can move your hips too, baby, can’t help it anymore, can you? You want me to suck it, don’t you? Answer!”

“Yes!”

“You want to put in in me, don’t you? Answer.”

“Yes”

“Do you want to suck me off? Answer.”

“Yes.”

“You are a cum-hungry man, aren’t you. Answer.”  
“Yes.”

“Yes you are, yes you are. A needy, greedy fucker.” Charles licks his own palm. “Stop, hands away.” He reaches out for Erik’s cock and watches how his eyes go dark. “Yeah, you like that, don’t you.”He shifts his position, pushes Erik against the window so he loses his balance and sits over his bent leg and half-undressed jeans, unable to move. “Will you beg for me, Erik? Answer.”  
“Yes.”

“Will you beg for me now, Erik? Answer.”  
“Yes!”

“Do you want me to suck you, Erik? Do you want me to suck your dick, long and hard? Answer.”  
“Yes.” Erik is now shivering, his eyes dark grey and face expressionless, waiting for Charles’s next move.

He does not need to wait long, although his eyes do go round as Charles takes him in his mouth, all the way, uncackling and encompassing him all the way.

“Beg for me, Erik. Do it.”  
“Please, Charles, please…”  
“Please what?”  
“Please do anything you want with me. Use me.”

“Good boy.” Charles takes him into his mouth again, Erik moans and grabs the leather of the seats. He worries fleetingly if he’s going to break the surface but does not care enough if he does. It is all a mass of dark stars, and the trembles.

“Get up, Erik.” Charles stops. “Get out of the car. Leave the jeans the way they are, but take the shirt off.”

It takes some fumbling and figuring out which direction is which but Erik manages to do that. They are by a lake, there is mist in the air, and Charles comes round the car next to him. He kisses and caresses him, Erik takes everything greedily but remembers his position not to take action himself.

Charles smiles at him. “Open the door and move the front seat.” He himself took off his coat and threw it on the driver’s seat.

“I think I should keep you like that, Erik. Pants down, all perky and gorgeous in the cool air.” Erik allows himself to return the cheeky smile.

Charles was now holding his jeans up and gets into the backseat.

“Take my shoes off. And yeah, socks and jeans as well.”

“Get in the car then, close the door behind you. Come sit with me here to the backseat.”

The leather of the seats was surprisingly warm against their skins. Charles straddled Erik as soon as he managed to close the door. “Go on, kiss my neck, you can also use your hands.” He leans against Erik, who eagerly grabs his back, his ass, his hair, devours his neck.

“Oh baby, you want me so, you really love this when I tell you what to do-”

Charles has gathered them both in his left hand, he’s stroking them both more and more frantically.

“Open the compartment between the front seats, get the lube out.”

He leans back then, grabbing Erik’s chin, pulling his face towards him. “One more thing, baby. Make me come. Fuck me hard, make me come all over us. And only after that you can come. And then I will feed you the results. Understood? Just fuck me like there’s no tomorrow. Your mission, your task, you have to make me come. Get it? Answer.”  
Erik nodded. “Yes, yes.”

“Good. Do it then!” Charles threw his head back as he kept stroking them, pulling the back of the seat for balance.

Erik poured he cool lube generously if not accurately onto his trembling hands.

“C’mon,” he said, slathered all he could and then some on them and grabbed Charles’ hips. There was very little patience left in either of them, as they both fought Charles’s jeans below his knees, as Erik slammed Charles’s hips back against his, as he eased himself into Charles, slamming the last few centimeters, driving himself in, their eyes locked, mouths gaping, hungry for all the air and the taste of each other in it.

“Do it, baby!” Charles grinned and threw his head back, Erik grabbed what he could: Charles’s shoulder, his hip, and used all he had pent up in his hips and stomach and thighs and just ravaged him. It was his mission to ride and that’s what he was fucking going to do.

“Fuck yes, do it!” Charles grabbed his cock and started pumping frantically. If only I could reach it in my mouth, Erik tried to shake the sweat from his eyes. Charles grabbed his throat and pushed it against the back of the seat at their frantic ride.

“Fuck- yes- baby!” Charles came with a shout all over his own stomach, quivering and convulsing and Erik pushed a few more deep, ravaging, ambitious thrusts in him, and then came in Charles, with a roar.

“Haha, fucking hell. I’m glad no one heard that one. I suppose.” Charles laughed. He was resting against Erik’s body, sliding his fingers down Erik’s chest, dipping his fingers in cum.

“Here, lick this.”

He lifted his fingers to Erik’s mouth, and watched him suck the tips.


End file.
